gfaqsfffandomcom-20200215-history
Final Fantasy Smash/dils-d
moves, this done by holding the button instead of tapping. Augmented attacks are activated upon release, allowing for stalling. If multiple options are available, the costlier alternative will be chosen. Each applicable ability has two augment values; the requirement to activate the ability, and the actual SD cost. As such, dils lacks an actual Synchro Drive ability. To be noted is that none of dils's 's, and few 's are KO moves in themselves, but are instead used to get the opponent into a state where those moves are at their highest potency. |trait 1 = Wannabe Warlock |trait 1 effect = |trait 2 = Sorceror Supreme |trait 2 effect = |A effect = Blasts the air in front of him. Useless unless sweetspotted. |A t = |A e = |A d = C |A k = B |Aside effect = Swipes upwards. Useful for juggling at low damage. |Aside t = |Aside e = |Aside d = D |Aside k = F |Aup effect = Downwards swipe from above. At low damage will simply place the opponent in front of dils, excellent for further follow-up attacks, but as their HP decreases they'll be pushed too far. |Aup t = |Aup e = |Aup d = D |Aup k = E |Adown effect = Crouches down and creates blue fog from his palm. Mainly used for spacing, as both damage and knockback are subpar. |Adown t = |Adown e = |Adown d = F |Adown k = F |Adash effect = Rushes forth and flips the opponent in a fixed range upwards by creating a wave of blue energy. |Adash t = |Adash e = |Adash d = D |Adash k = Ranges from 0.5m to 4m |Asidesmash effect = Uses both hands to charge up and detonate a blue bomb. |Asidesmash t = |Asidesmash e = |Asidesmash d = B |Asidesmash k = D |Aupsmash effect = Sweeps both hands up from their sides and clasps them, causing a minor pulse. Very potent sweetspot at the peak, but whilst the initial fog pulls the foe towards the center they initially have to be close to be affected. |Aupsmash t = |Aupsmash e = |Aupsmash d = C |Aupsmash k = B |Adownsmash effect = Kneels down and blasts the ground on both sides, sending the opponent diagonally upwards. |Adownsmash t = |Adownsmash e = |Adownsmash d = A |Adownsmash k = E |Aair effect = Stretches out and covers himself in blue fog. High stun. |Aair t = |Aair e = |Aair d = E |Aair k = F |Afrontair effect = Blasts the air, sending the foe rocketing sidewards at a slight upwards angle. Can be sweetspotted for greater knockback. |Afrontair t = |Afrontair e = |Afrontair d = C |Afrontair k = B |Abackair effect = Detonates a minor blast backwards. |Abackair t = |Abackair e = |Abackair d = C |Abackair k = F |Aupair effect = Creates a blue orb above, that pushes dils downwards and knocks the opponent upwards with fixed knockback upon impact. |Aupair t = |Aupair e = |Aupair d = D |Aupair k = Bounces the opponent upwards about 2m |Adownair effect = Kicks directly downwards, legs flashing blue. |Adownair t = |Adownair e = |Adownair d = C |Adownair k = Great knockback directly downwards, but diminishes substantially after a few metres. |FFS B = |no synchro = Yes |synchro title = Sorcerer Supreme |synchro url = http://marvel.wikia.com/Sorcerer_Supreme |synchro effect = The stun duration and stun rate of all moves are doubled. During this duration the SD gauge charges twice as fast, but is completely depleted after Sorcerer Supreme ends. |synchro bonus = Dealing damage with augmented moves. Up to 80% of the SD spent may be recovered. |special up = Puts on the mandatory Mage's Hat™ and looks like a dork for two uninterrupted seconds before setting it on fire. |special left = Attempts to levitate, but quickly falls back down. Gets up and brushes off. |special right = Straightens jacket and stretches back. |special down = Scratches beard. |quotes = |B quotes = |encounters = |affiliations = Madge Sworn Enemy, seeks to protect Urf from his evildoingness. Pooh Ally, Pooh seeks to aid dils in destroying Madge to enact his own evil plan of evildoing! THE PLOT THICKENS. Twodin Ally, besties <3 }}